Wolf of the silver moon
by Carnage Chain
Summary: After being saved from a dark cloaked figure Marine finds her self thinking of the Silver wolf who saved her.
1. Meeting in the darkness

She was running through the streets on metropolis as a cloaked figure chased after her, her orange fur was drenched in the rain as the sounds of her footsteps echoed through the streets though her screams were unheard. Running through an alleyway, she was cornered as the figure stood in the alley's entrance, the figures red eyes and sharp fang showing through the darkness.

"Now i've got you, you slippery raccoon" his voice was maniacal and evil to the core as he took a step forward into the alley

"S-stay away!" Marine spoke trying to be brave but the figure demanded fear

"You really are feisty aren't you, i like them young and feisty!" the figure took another step as his claws gleamed in the darkened moonlight

Marine sat down and leaned against the wall of the alley wrapping her arms around her knees and holding them close to her body as the dark figure took another step, his presence sent a cold chill down her spine as his footsteps rang through the alleyway.

Just as the figure reached out his clawed hand, another figure tackled him into the wall, gripping the side of his head he slammed the figure's head into the wall and then threw him down the alleyway. With a roll, the figure was back on his feet and growled at the new person standing in front of Marine, she looked up from her position and saw the figure his silver fur was drenched in the rain his desert sand coloured tribal style trousers with desert coloured army boots with a pouch belt. He had desert army gloves and a desert sand coloured tribal vest, he beared his fangs at the cloaked figure who only let out an evil and insane laugh as he stared into the eyes of the other figure in the darkness.

"Frater quam bonum vobis ut usque" the figures voice cut the cold rain filled air like a hot knife through butter

"Te sunt non frater ... non ultra" the other figure clenched his fists tightly as his eyes locked with the others

In unison the two dashed at each other with their claws beared, the cloaked figure slashed downward with his claw but the silver wolf dodged and rolled out of the way. Kicking off the ground the silver wolf kneed the cloaked figure straight in the jaw sending him back three steps; the cloaked figure licked the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"Nihil melius he gustus sanguinis fratris intempesta nocte"

The insane gaze of the cloaked figure was still sending chills and violent shivers up and down Marine's spine as the silver wolf beared his fangs and growled at the cloaked figure.

"Vendidisti animam tuam Dominus vere tenebris"

The silver wolf's glowing lunar eyes were a soothing light in the insane cold chill, the cloaked figure cracked his knuckles and reached into his cloak pulling out a steel whip gripping the handle tightly and the tip of the whip fell to the ground splashing in a pool of rain water.

"Patris flagellum!"

The silver wolf gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles as the insane grin on the figure's face turned into a full manic smile.

Whipping the whip forward the silver wolf ran up the right wall and back flipped down onto his feet. Dashing on all fours the silver wolf pounced at the cloaked figure and slashed downwards with his right claws. The silver wolf stood tall his fur dripping wet as the two stood side by side back to back.

"Vos ... obtinuit me frater"

The cloak fell to the ground as the person wearing it vanished into thin air, the silver wolf turned to the scared raccoon his lunar eyes fixing with her blue ones in the rain. He slowly walked towards Marine hands at his side kneeling down in front of her she tried to move away from him but she was cornered. He breathed steadily and quietly as he pulled her to his chest lifting her off the ground bridal style.

Embarrassed and scared Marine clung to his chest nuzzling her muzzle into his damp silver fur, holding her tightly the silver wolf carried Marine out of the alleyway and down the lit street past Station square towards the docks. Marine worked up the courage to look up at the wolf, she gazed into his lunar eyes she seemed almost lost in their glowing colour as he turned his own sight to her. Immediately burying her face into his chest the wolf returned his sight to the path ahead as he walked alongside the dock edge.

Arriving at the boarding ramp to the Ocean tornado the silver wolf carried Marine up the ramp onto the deck and towards the captain's cabin. Arriving at the door the silver wolf used his thick tail to pull down the handle opening the door, walking into the cabin the silver wolf gently lay Marine on her bed. Looking up at the silver wolf as he hunched over Marine's body, looking once again into his lunar eyes Marine once again felt safe but after a few short seconds the wolf straightened up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Marine had built the courage to use her voice

The silver wolf stopped halfway across the room though he kept his back to marine.

"W-who are you?" her voice now shaking and cracking

The silver wolf turned his head; she saw his right lunar eye glowing in the darkness.

"Fenrir... the name's Fenrir" his voice was deep and carried an echo in the cabin

"Thank you... for saving me" Marine looked down at her sheets

Lifting her face she saw the wolf was now only inches from her face as he placed his right hand on her cheek.

"So young and so beautiful"

Marine blushed and tried to hide it from the wolf by burying her face in her pillow, Fenrir let out a faint chuckle as he stood and stroked the back of her head with his right hand.

"Sleep tight young one"

Fenrir pulled his hand away and left the cabin only stopping once to look back as Marine lay on her bed sleeping, it brought a small smile to the wolf's face as he closed the door and stood outside her cabin. Meanwhile Marine turned to the door as she saw the shadow situate of Fenrir disappear among the shadows, getting under the covers she lay her head down on the pillow and spoke quietly.

"Goodnight... Fenrir"


	2. Dark cloak tales

The next morning Marine was with Blaze and the others though they were speaking and laughing the sight and chill of the cloaked figure was still shivering in her spine, as she walked she kept her hands in her pockets and her sight on the ground until she felt a hot pat on her right shoulder.

"Ahh!" jumping literally out of her skin the raccoon turned her sight to a bewildered cat and even more confused faces

"Sorry Marine but you seemed distracted" the lavender cat's voice was filled with concern

"I'm fine Blaze everything's hunky dory" Marine did her best to reassure the others but some of them were seeing through her disguise

"You sure Marine i mean you do seem a bit distracted" the twin tailed fox looked at his friend with concerned eyes

"_i can't tell them about last night and that cloaked figure... but i can't get Fenrir out of my mind something about his eyes made me feel... so safe"_

"Hello earth to Marine" Sonic the cobalt hedgehog snapped his fingers a few inches from Marine's face

"What is it Sonic?" Marine looked at the hedgehog with an unimpressed look

"You sure your okay you seem spaced out" Sonic said looking down at the raccoon

"Geez i'm fine okay!" snapping the raccoon walked down the street quickly as the others tried to catch up

Walking onto the deck of the Ocean tornado the orange raccoon leaned against the portside rail looking out over the open blue ocean.

"_Maybe i was a little sharp with them...i guess i'm still worked up from last night" _

"Marine... you okay?"

Turning round Marine saw the lavender cat Blaze, Marine felt very guilty for snapping at her closest friend apart from Silver but still it was not her fault. Marine sat down on one of the stools and told Blaze everything about last night, the cloaked figure with red eyes, the chase through the city leading to the alleyway, the fight between the cloaked figure and Fenrir and finally Fenrir bringing her back to the Ocean tornado and leaving. Blaze's eyes widened with the tale more so at two crucial points first was the one with the figure's red eyes and the other was how this Fenrir brought her back to the ship and then mysteriously left without another word. Thinking this information over in her head, the first thing out of Blaze's lips was what Marine expected.

"You really should have told us Marine we could have helped and i don't really trust this Fenrir person either. I mean what we know about this guy"

"Blaze he saved me i mean without him i don't know what that maniac would have done"

Marine and Blaze continued to speak while the others were out in town, no matter what the orange raccoon said the lavender cat kept her cool and continued to voice her distrust to the wolf Fenrir. After an hour the two girls couldn't argue anymore it was clear Marine was grateful to Fenrir for saving her however Blaze was beginning to get the point without being in that situation for herself. Blaze left and returned to the group giving marine some time alone to cool off, leaving the cabin the raccoon walked down onto the docks and walked through the busy streets. Reaching the end of the docks Marine turned and saw Shadow talking to Rouge it was strange to her how they got along so well, she walked up to the two as Shadow gaze her a slight glance Rouge smiled and waved.

"Hey Marine how you doing today?" Rouge asked smiling as she usually did

"Not too bad what about you two?"

"Me and Rouge are investigating the case on Dark cloak" Shadow turned and pulled out his phone

Shadow walked off talking on his phone leaving Rouge to explain.

"See Blaze told us what happened to you last night and by the description you gave her we believe you were attacked by Dark cloak himself"

"Why... and who is Dark cloak?"

"a notorious murderer and rapist, according to Intel his victims are all random but when he find them they have pale fur and skin almost like their life force was removed from them"

The details of Dark cloak's actions sent chills down her spine and just thinking that she could have been his next victim, Marine remembered that deranged look in his red eyes and the only thing that glowed more furious than insanity was the rage and pure evil that was growing in his soul. The dark black cloak he wears with the long hood and black cloth attire hiding his complete form other than his eyes, nothing could describe the fear that was growing inside of Marine as Rouge gripped her shoulder.

"If it did turn out to be Dark cloak we're going to need you under witness protection so starting today you've got twenty four hour protection i'll tack the night shift Shadow will take the day shift"

"Thanks guys"

"Not a problem"

The three smiled at each other as they headed down the street heading for a restaurant just outside Station square, walking in the three sat down at a table right by the window. A waitress walked over she was a normal grey-furred wolf with lilac eyes and a slender body.

"What can i get you today?"

"I'll have a coffee and a bacon sandwich," Shadow said waving off the waitress

"I'll have some lobster sashimi," Marine said with her normal smile

"And some wine for me" Rouge added

"Okay i'll be back with your orders in a minute" the waitress walked off towards the kitchen

When the orders arrived the three tucked into their meals meanwhile the waitress was keeping an eye on them from the kitchen door while a brown fur coloured wolf stood with her.

"Ut suus qui Tenebrae pallium est post" the female wolf kept her voice down as the brown wolf leaned back off the wall placing his hat down on the rack

"Si Tenebrae pallium est post quam sit deinde purus unum ille post" the brown wolf's voice was a average pitched nineteen year old male voice

"Nos noscimini magnam dominus?" the female wolf turned to the brown wolf as he crossed his arms and leaned against the steel table

"Ultor est iam de vultus pro Tenebrae pallium ... sed i coniecto esset rem facere ad noscimini magnam dominus" the brown wolf nodded to the grey wolf after finishing his sentence

The grey wolf walked outside where a small latch was imbedded into the wall, opening the latch the wolf wrote in a strange language on a normal piece of paper. Once finished she rolled it up and sent it down the tube closing the latch after she sent the roll of paper down it. As she was about to enter the restaurant a dark shadow was casted over he, she turned and froze in fear as a black cloth clad hand placed itself underneath her chin.

"ah dear Eir so young and yet so pure almost missed you in this city of sin"

"y-y-your here!" her voice was cracking and quiet as Dark cloak wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his body

"shhhhhhhhhhh i dear Eir... just give in to temptation"

Dark cloak pulled down his facemask and pressed his lips against Eir's bringing her into a passionate kiss as tears fell down her face her body soon gave in to temptation.

"_Ask... i'm sorry" _


	3. Rumours and death

Dark cloak pulled up his facemask and his hood, his red evil eyes staring at his latest work. The young grey wolf Eir a beautiful untainted woman fell prey to temptation as so many before her, she moaned and groan as Dark cloak stole her life energy for what only he knows. Kneeling down he closes her eye lids making her look at peace but the terror stricken look in her eyes as Dark cloak took her very life would always remain in the eyes of his victims.

Standing Dark cloak turned to face the entrance of the alleyway, snapping his fingers two more cloaked figures appeared but these were wearing red cloaks with a Bleeding eye as they're emblem.

"Referre"

"Defensorem reperire potui quam si aliquod dubium remanet in civitate"

The figure that spoke was less built than the other and shorter too however, the figure's voice was also higher pitched and had a more slender form.

"Nos disponere de corpus dominus?"

The second wolf spoke the voice was deeper and more rugged than the other.

"Ferte bituminis vivos et facere suus dies infestior"

Dark cloak waved his hand to the side and the two others bowed carrying the body to a red mustang muscle car and throwing it in the trunk. Dark cloak crossed his arms and grinned under his facemask, a dark smoke swirled around him, and he simply faded into the shadows and out of sight. The two got in the car and drove down the street.

The tar pits were far away from town rumour has it a gang calls that place home. More than that however, is the rumour of the wonderer a lone soul who did in the tar pits but became a living creature of tar. Rumours and tales are all that circle the tar pits no real evidence of these exist but nevertheless, they talk throughout the entire city.

To get to the tar pits the duo travelled through Metropolis's underground tunnel system designed for cars not rail ways, the underground has become a hub for illegal extreme gear races after dark but these two are just going to the tar pits. Continuing through the tunnel system the smaller of the two leans back in the chair and exhales slowly as the taller keeps his eyes on the road.

"You okay?" the taller one kept his eyes on the road as he spoke to his companion

"Just a little tired" the shorter one assured the taller one but he wasn't convinced

"When we get back to camp get some rest okay?"

"Sure"

Leaving the tunnel network the two drove up out of the city and into the outskirts, going along the dirt road they soon found themselves at a fenced of area covered in blooded signs and a terrible rotting smell. The two got out of the car and stood by their doors taking in the sight and scent of the tar pits even before they've entered the main gate.

The shorter one opened the gate while the taller one got the body out of the trunk and carried it hunched over his shoulder. Walking through the gate the two were met by mountains of scarp vehicles and robot parts, figured someone would use this as their personal dump. Carrying the body through the Scarp Mountains the two soon found themselves at the tar pits setting he body down the shorter leaned over hands on her knees breathing heavily.

"You sure you're okay?" the taller one placed his hand on her shoulder as she straightened up

"I'm fine just haven't got used to the scent yet" the woman smiled at her companion though it did little to ease his worry

The taller one picked up the body and was about to throw her into the tar pits when a hand of tar gripped his leg.

"What the fuck!"

Dropping the body and jumping back he taller one clenched his fists along with his female companion, standing out of the tar was a the rumoured living tar creature. The tar dripped off its horrid body as it bared bright green fangs at the two trespassers, stepping out of the tar pit the creature pointed its dripping finger towards the two.

"Kurš uzdrīkstas pārkāpt mana svētnīca"

Its voice was old and often spurted with tar in the creature's mouth.

Dashing at the creature the taller of the two thrusted is fist forward imbedding itself in the creature's tar body. Unable to pull his fist back out the tar creature gripped the person's forearm and pushed downwards. The arm snapped like a twig with an ear bleeding crunch and with the broken bone exposed and the excessive blood gushing from the wound the taller fell to his knees as the tar creature crossed his arms.

"Patētisks iebrucējiem"

The tar creature gripped hold of the male's shoulders ensuring he couldn't move, holding him still a tentacle of tar grew from his back and wrapped itself around the male's neck. Staring in fear the female could only watch as the tar tentacle forced itself down the male's throat making him gargle and tense in pain.

As she watched the tar began to flow from his ears, nose and eyes, the thin black trails rejoined the main tentacle as it continued to force itself down his throat. After a few more seconds the male stopped finally drown on tar the creature threw the body into the tar pit returning his gaze to the frightened female cowering by a mountain of cars.

"Atstāt šo vietu, un nekad atgriezties mazāk jūs vēlaties, lai galu galā kā viņš"

Getting the idea the female ran out of the tar pits crying, getting in the car the female took not noticing the tar tentacle closing and locking the gate to the tar pits.

Meanwhile Marine, Rouge and Shadow had just finished dinner and were now with the others in the park, as they talked and joked like normal watching them from the rooftop of one of the towers was a cloaked figure wearing a white and gold cloak. Narrowing her deep blue eyes at the group the wolf stood and turned to her companion leaning up against the door off the roof.

"Tua certa erat eius erat post"

"Vidi diabolus furibunda vultu in oculis post eius Licuit"

"Recte i credere te ultor"

The wolf jumped from the roof leaving his female companion up on the roof watching the group as they each returned home, her gaze was locked at the two girls walking towards the dock a lavender cat and an orange raccoon.


	4. Master and disciple a secret love

Somewhere far away Dark cloak rested on his throne head resting on his fist, red eyes shut he got what little sleep he could before the new day approaches. In his mind, he saw the faces of all the woman he drained of life energy by tainting their souls, to many people you had think he would feel regret and remorse. He didnt he never regretted his actions he was pure evil and even the Blood pack now that about him, as he sat there in his throne a young teenage female wolf walked into the room with a silk red cloak wrapped over her body.

She stood in front of him as he lazily opened his right red eyes gazing at the young wolf before him.

"Ah my dear" Straightening up in his throne Dark cloak placed his hand on the cheek of the wolf "so young and beautiful... the packs getting bigger everyday"

The female wolf kneeled down before the leader of the Blood pack looking up at his big red eyes.

"So why are you here my dear?"

"I-it's my eighteenth birthday today"

Seeming nervous Dark cloak smiled under his facemask he stood up and held the hand of the girl softly lifting her to her feet.

"Say no more my dear"

Snapping his fingers, the whole room began to shift and change from the blood pack throne room to the grand master bedroom, laying down on the double king sized bed with the black satin sheets. The young wolf looked into the red eyes of Dark cloak reaching for his facemask; Dark cloak grabbed her hand and guided it removing his facemask. Throwing his facemask off the bed Dark cloak kissed the wolf neck, she sighed as she ran her hands through his blonde fur. Removing the cloak from the wolf Dark cloak pressed his body into the girls sending shivers down her spine as they locked lips, pulling away, the female wolf flipped Dark cloak onto his back and sat on top of his waist.

Extending her claws she cut down the centre of his torso bandages pulling apart the black bandages the female wolf ran her hand up Dark cloak's blond chest and over his toned muscles. Leaning down the two locked lips again as Dark cloak guided his hands through her long red hair and down to her own leather combat suit. Gripping the back of the suit Dark cloak extended his own claws and ripped open the suit throwing the top half off and throwing it off the bed. Grinding her hips against Dark cloak's, Dark cloak flipped the girl under his body and stared at her C cup breasts. Dark cloak licked round her nipples and tenderly bit down on them making them erect and making the girl moan with pleasure under his body.

Grabbing hold and digging her claws into his back as he kissed down her body, now kissing the middle of her hips Dark cloak inhaled her scent driving him over board. Pulling her trousers and panties down the female wolf sat up and pushed Dark cloak onto his back as he clawed open his lower bandages, Gripping his man hood the female wolf licked round the head and took it slowly into her mouth. Dark cloak lay his hands behind his head as female bobbed her head up and down his length. Pulling off of his length the wolf smiled at Dark cloak as he flipped her on to her back and lined himself up.

"P-please master... be gentle"

Dark cloak kissed her on the neck as he slow pushed his length slowly into her wet folds; she dug her claws deeper into Dark cloak's shoulder blades as he got the rest of his ten inches into her folds. Only stopping to let her get adjusted to his girth, once she smiled at his face Dark cloak slowly slid in and out of her. Going faster she arched her back and held onto his body tightly.

"God that's a big cock" her voice was faint and weak as she panted heavily

"I can't take much more... Master please... fill me"

Dark cloak continued his speed as his own hips hit against hers, clashing she hung her tongue out as the primal instinct of Dark cloak took over. Pulling out of her and flipping her onto all fours he plunged himself back into her depths panting and groaning like a wild animal. She moved her hips with his making sure he got as deep as he could go, his red eyes focused on her bouncing tits so hunching over farther he grabbed hold of both and lifted her off her hands but kept her on her knees. Ramming his cock continuously into her wet pussy, moaning and groaning loudly the two continued as the sweat dripping from each mixed on the sheets.

"Oh god master! Ahh! It feels so good... ah don't stop don't stop master!"

Mercilessly ramming her she moved her hand up and held it on his cheek as they locked lips again; breaking the kiss Dark cloak leaned forward now back in the doggy style position Dark cloak was nearing his limit.

"_She's so hot and tight... god it's like a fucking molten vice" _

Ploughing into her one last time Dark cloak released a devil demonic howl through into the room as she screamed at the top of her lungs, falling onto her stomach she panted as Dark cloak lay beside her rolling her onto her back and cuddling her tightly to his chest. Resting her head on his chest she heard his heart beat in his chest and smiled looking up at her master, placing her hand on her stomach she spoke quietly.

"I feel it inside me... i'm full of his hot cum"

"That you are baby"

Turning to her master, she suddenly became embarrassed.

"Master i'm"

She was cut off by Dark cloak placing his finger on her lips and shushing her caringly.

"You can call me Loki my dear Heart Brave"

Heart cuddled close to Dark cloak as dark black satin sheets suddenly appeared over them, laying down on the pillows the two locked lips one last time before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
